


The Miles Family

by awonderingpriestess



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Food Porn, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awonderingpriestess/pseuds/awonderingpriestess
Summary: Enjoy the story of the Miles family.
Relationships: Jasper/Edward
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Jasper Miles sat curled up on the couch, the fire warming his tired bones and skin, the fire crackling softly made his eyes droopy as he nuzzled into the couch. He sighed. _It's so quiet. It's weird, but nice for a change._ He could hear his own steady breath as he laid his head on the couch arm rest. It had been a long day, farming the land and making sure the crops that were ready were sold to the right person, in the desired amount. He opened an eye as he heard the front door open and shut slowly.  
He smiled as the scent of the woods wafted toward his nose. _Edward..._ He thought fondly as his mate walked out of the dimly lit doorway toward the living room. Jasper lifted his head as his beloved mate stopped in front of him. Edward smiled, laying a soft hand on Jasper's soft dark locks. "How was your day, my love?" Edward asked, sitting beside the younger man. "Better now. Farmed a lot, sold a lot, made decent money. All in all, a fine day I suppose. How was yours?" Jasper asked. Edward smiled, slipping his arms around his mate and pulling the males body so he was cuddled up to him. "It was fine. Good job on doing so well. I know the people thank you. As do I. I got flirted with today..." Edward said. Jasper smirked softly, nuzzling his head into the crook of Edward's neck. "Well, I don't blame the poor guy for trying, your drop dead handsome." Jasper purred. Edward chuckled. "It was a female." He said. Jasper blinked, surprised. Normally his mate was a male magnet, but to hear a female flirted with him?  
"So, what did you do?" Jasper asked. "I smiled at her and told her I'm taken happily then she blushed and walked away after apologizing." Edward answered. Jasper chuckled, stifling a yawn. "You've showered already." Edward stated. Jasper hummed in response. He smiled as he felt Edward's nose graze his head, hearing him inhale deeply. "Under the shampoo is the scent only you can have. Lovely." Edward muttered. Jasper blushed, his heart beating fast. _He's the only male that's made me feel this way..._ Jasper sat up, grabbed Edward's hand and kissed his knuckles, his soft lips pecking every one, his eyes locked on his mates. Golden brown eyes stared back into brown eyes that were almost black.  
Edward smiled softly, slinking an arm around his lover and pulling him close. "Your adorable." Edward muttered. Jasper smiled, happily nuzzling into him. "Thanks." Jasper closed his eyes as he snuggled up to his mate, the sound of his heartbeat luring him to sleep.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward's point of view.

Edward sighed as he gazed at his sweet mate, laying asleep in his arms. His hair fell over his forehead, into his eyes, making his skin look paler if that were possible. His lips were puckered slightly, as if even in sleep begging to be kissed. Edward sighed, laying a hand gently his mates hair and rubbing his finger in small circles along his head. Jasper loved that for some reason, along with being petted, cuddled, praised, teased, and just having fun. He was sweet and adorable. It was hard not to spoil him...   
Edward smiled as he felt his love stir, his chocolate eyes opening and looking at him, blurry with sleep. Jasper smiled softly, snuggling himself deeper in Edward's chest. Edward chuckled, kissing that Hershey dark mop of hair. "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" Edward asked. Jasper huffed softly. "Uh huh... Don't wanna leave here though. So warm." He said. Edward smiled. Jasper was like a cat, always going to warmth and dark cozy places. It was easy to cuddle the man if Edward was with blankets and somewhere dark. He would be there, snuggled into him in a matter of minutes.   
"Mhm. I know what you mean, love. Want me to make you some coffee? I'll put two lumps of sugar in it." Edward said. Jasper looked up at him, his eyes wide. "Really?" He asked, like a child who had been told he can open one present early on Christmas. He was so easy to please. Edward smiled and nodded, getting up. Edward limited Jasper's sugar amount because he knew the man loved it, mostly in his coffee. The first time he saw Jasper make himself a cup, the man had put four spoonfuls of sugar in it! Edward was surprised it wasn't just sugary liquid. He had taken a sip and handed it back, he wouldn't drink it. It wasn't that bad but that much sugar had to be bad for you.   
Edward made a pot of coffee as his mate snuggled into the couch for warmth, the fire had died in the night. As the coffee was brewing Edward put some chunks of wood into the fire then grabbed his mate, snuggling him to his chest. Jasper gazed up at him, his cheeks looking adorably chubby from the way Edward held him. He looked so cute. His hair fell slightly into his eyes. Edward smirked and pushed the bangs away, leaning his face down so they were nose to nose. He gazed into those chocolate orbs and felt home.   
"What am I going to do with you, my spoiled prince?" Edward whispered, lightly kissing his mates lips. Jasper kissed back and lightly licked his mates cheek. "Love me, fuck me, and never leave me. Oh, and give me more sugar?" Jasper whispered, his breath warm against Edward's face. The man smirked, rubbing his nose along Jasper's gently. "I'll do all but the sugar one, my darling. Besides, I have other ways to satisfy your sweet tooth." He whispered. He jumped as the long BEEP BEEP of the coffee sounded. He sighed and sat his love on the couch, kissing his nose and cheek, before going to get them both some coffee. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Jenny and Carina.

Jasper was working in the fields again when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He stood up straight and turned to see his good friend, Jenny. "Hiya! Looks like you've had a good morning." The woman said. Jasper blushed. "How did you know?" He asked, getting back to work. "You have that glow about you." She said as she worked beside him. "How's your mate?" He asked. Carina and Edward were best friends, and had been since school, Carina and Jenny met because Jasper had wanted to introduce Edward to her. Carina was the one who had asked Jenny out first about a year ago and they had been together ever since.   
"She's fine. She's... Not been very affectionate towards me lately but I think it's because she's just tired... " Jenny said. Jasper nodded. "Yeah, dry spells suck. Perhaps try getting things set up before she gets home? Something so yummy she can't resist." He suggested. "Maybe... You don't think she'll be mad do you?" She asked, nervous. "Nah. She shouldn't be." He said. "I can't wait! I'm excited! What should I do? Maybe get naked and sit on the table and wait for her? Oh oh or I could-" Jasper held up a hand to stop her. "Jen, your my best friend but I don't wanna talk about that." He said. She laughed, nodding. "Right. Sorry!" She said. "It's fine." He said. They worked in silence for a time before Jenny suddenly smacked him on the back. "Oh! I forgot to tell you that Cara and I wanted to have a birthday party for you at her house!" The excited woman said. "Oh... Isn't it your and her house? You've lived there for a year now..." He said. "Oh... Yeah I guess so!" She said, laughing. 

"Jenny and Cara want to throw me a birthday party at their house." Jasper told his mate as they cuddled on the couch. "Oh? Are you excited? I was going to make it a surprise party but... " Edward said, trailing off because he knew his mate didn't like surprises with a lot of people. "Would it just be you and them?" He asked. Edward nodded. "Then yes, I'm excited." Jasper said. "Do you think they will sugary cake?" Jasper asked. "Maybe..." Edward said, ruffling his hair. 


End file.
